


Roslyn

by ResonanceAesthetic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, jasper is loud, lapis is stoned 24/7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceAesthetic/pseuds/ResonanceAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sea and rock below</em><br/><em>Cocked to the undertow</em><br/><em>Bones, blood, and teeth erode, with every crashing node</em><br/>---------<br/>A story about a hurricane, a stoned poet, a night blogger, and their buff friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boardwalk Girl

A girl sat on the boardwalk with her feet in the water. Her blue eyes were focused on the ocean. Her fingers played with her short, azure-colored hair. She wasn’t expecting anyone, but she would like a visitor. A stranger would be nice. Everything was quiet that day; everyone had probably stayed indoors. The sky was a threatening color, but the girl didn’t mind. Suddenly, a gale enlivened the ocean. The waves thrust themselves against the boundary between land and sea. The girl began to write in her notebook. What a beautiful sight this was: the snarling ocean biting and eating the prey-like earth away. A predator and its quarry carrying out the simple acts of nature. She dwelled on this so much that she didn’t hear the shouts of the stranger behind her.

“Hey you! Are you batshit nuts! There’s a hurricane coming and you are going to DIE!”

The poet turned around. “Huh? Who are you?”

“It doesn’t matter who I am right now! YOU are going to be DISSOLVED like a pile of SAND if you don’t come with me right now!”

The blue-haired girl mumbled and turned back to her notebook. She didn’t expect for the stranger to grab her by the arm and sprint. Thankfully, she had a solid grip on her notebook. 

“Hey, stranger? Where are we going?”

“We’re going back to my house. It’s the only place with a QUALITY basement around here. You’re lucky I came back to look at the boardwalk before it was destroyed.”

After about five minutes of fearful, and confused, sprinting, the girl and the stranger made it to safety. The stranger wheezed and gazed at the girl. The stranger, who had unusually messy, blonde hair, finally spoke after a good minute of breathlessness. 

“So, who are you? WHY where you on the edge of the boardwalk?”

“I asked you first.”  
“You what?”

“I asked you first. Who are you? Y’know it’s not nice to grab someone’s arm and run them half a mile to somewhere they’ve never been.”

“Ugh. Fine. My name is Peridot; my friends call me Peri. Sorry for dragging you here, but it was kinda the only way to save your butt.”

“Apology accepted, Peridot. My name is Lapis Lazuli. I was sitting on the edge of the boardwalk because I was writing poetry. I’m an aspiring poet.”

“Can I see your poetry then?”

Lapis hesitated. “Go ahead, I guess.”

Peridot was handed the notebook. She stared for a good minute and then slowly handed it back.

“Uhhh, Lapis… there are only indeterminable scribbles. I cannot read a single word.”

Lapis raised her eyebrows and then looked down. She cried out.

“Oh no! Ugh, this is what I get for sitting on the boardwalk. Water messed up the ink.”

Just then, another stranger burst through the door.

“I’m BACK. And with SURVIVAL SUPPLIES.”

Peridot sighed. “This is Jasper.”

When her eyes focused, Lapis eyed her vitiliginous skin. What beautiful skin.

Jasper grinned a toothy grin. Her amber eyes fixed on Lapis.

“Who’s this, Peri? Your girlfriend?”

Peridot squeaked. “No! This is just some girl I found on the boardwalk. I thought she could stay with us until after the storm dies down.”

Lapis pretended she didn’t hear Jasper’s remark and smiled. “Hi, Jasper. My name is Lapis Lazuli.”

“Well, Lapis. Welcome to me and Peri’s crib. You’ll be staying here for a good bit, so you might as well hunker down and find your corner.”


	2. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I'm sorry for not posting. My flashdrive containing all of my stories got wiped so I had to start fresh.

Peridot and Jasper’s basement wasn’t half bad. Sure, it wasn’t meant for a third person and it was a complete wreck, but it was better than being torn apart by winds and rain. Lapis sat on the cold, leather couch in the so-called ‘man cave’ that Jasper assembled. Her knees were tucked to her chest. God, it was cold. 

“Yo, Jasper!” Lapis called.

“What?” came the grumpy, growly response.

“Turn up the heat! It’s cold as balls in here.”

A groan came from the next room over, and Lapis heard squeaking and metallic noises coming from the workout equipment. Jasper came sauntering out the next moment.

“Lapi, gotta be real honest. Do you really need the heat on?”

A screechy voice interrupted Lapis before she could speak. “Jasper, I will not allow your ‘fragile masculinity’ control the damn temperature in this basement! It’s unspeakably cold down here and your delicate ‘manliness’ is going to kill us off with hypothermia!”

“Shut it, Peri!” Jasper thundered, but she hesitantly wandered over to the thermostat and raised the heat. “It was only forty degrees Fahrenheit you weeds! God.”

Jasper meandered back into her workout room; Peri glanced at Lapis, grinning madly. 

“And that, Lapis Lazuli, is how you get that blundering clod off of her thunder thighs and working for yours truly.”

“Impressive, Peri. I applaud you.”

“Thank you,” Peridot bowed from her chair. She then turned back to her computer and continued to miraculously browse her blog. Lapis wrote in her notebook.

The silence kept on for a few minutes. Lapis didn’t count how many, but when she looked outside it was dark. Jasper herself had left the exercise room and taken the blow-up mattress. That meant Lapis and Peridot were left to help themselves on the leather couch. God how was that going to work. Lapis grumbled, but caught herself in a yawn. 

“Yo, Peri?”

“Mm?”

“Do you mind coming over here so we can set up the sleeping arrangement?”

“Sure, man.”

Peridot left her seat and ruffled her messy, blonde-ish hair. She plopped down upon the leather couch and eyed Lapis. The eye contact awkwardly went on until Lapis remembered something.

“We need blankets, don’t we? I’d hate to freeze to death after nearly escaping the hurricane.”

“Yeah, uh, I’ll grab those.”

Lapis scanned her notebook. The poetry was coming along well. Thankfully, she had managed to salvage the writing that had been wrecked by the seawater. She read over the lines once again.

I walk hesitantly, to the black waters of this sea  
I try hesitantly, to feel how deep this ocean can be  
I walk hesitantly, beyond thy shores, this black sea  
I wander hesitantly, on a boat in the waters of this coal-colored mystery

I drift calmly, upon thy pitch black swells and tides  
I explore calmly, to see what this ocean hides  
I drift calmly, miles of ocean, ocean tides  
I wander calmly, on this charcoal ocean I ride

I search fearfully, I cannot seem to recover the shores  
I cry out fearfully, this black ocean will swallow me whole  
I search fearfully, in the center, there is no shore  
I weep fearfully, I swear there’s no hope anymore

I drifted, once calmly, on this charcoal sea  
I learned, I learned, this is no place for me  
Do not drift into black, for instance this hopeless sea  
Save yourself, I have made an example of me

“Whoa Lapis, you’ve got raw poet talent.”

Lapis flinched and instinctively tossed her notebook into the air. It landed softly on the weathered carpet. Peridot had jumped back in response to Lapis. 

“You alright, Lapi? I didn’t mean t’ frighten you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m ok. Just, uh, hand me the blankets.”

Lapis slowly turned the leather couch into a bed-ish object. It was reasonably comfortable and could squeeze in two people. Peridot turned off the lights and let Lapis slide in first.

“’Night, Lapi.”

“’Night, Peri.”


End file.
